onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Benn Beckman
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Benn Beckman (ベン・ベックマン, Ben Bekkuman) is the first mate in Red-Haired Shanks' pirate crew. One Piece Red Grand Characters - Page 153, his name written in English as 'Benn Beckman'. One Piece manga - Vol. 5 SBS Quetions Chapter 42, Benn Beckman's name revealed. Appearance Benn is a tall man, at least a foot taller than Shanks. When first seen in the manga and anime, he wears his black hair in a ponytail, and is never seen without his rifle nearby or a cigarette in his mouth. Later on in the series, his hair has turned gray and is cut short, and he has a large X-shaped scar on his left temple. File:Beckman.jpg|Benn Beckman when he is at Fuschia Village 10 years ago. File:OldBenbeckman.png|Benn Beckmen currently. Personality He appears to be a lot less fun-loving than the other members of the crew and a lot more relaxed, acting as the level headed member, similar to Zoro. At times he seems amazed at the actions of his captain, such as panicking when Luffy was taken or getting even more drunk when he had already drunk a lot before hand when Mihawk brought news of Luffy's coming. He is first to speak out amongst the crew when they appear. He is also the first to ask questions on situations, such as whether the World Government would try to stop them seeing Whitebeard. Abilities and Powers According to Eiichiro Oda, Benn Beckman has the highest IQ of all the characters introduced in the East Blue saga. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 65, Fan question: Who has the highest IQ? Since he is a first mate to a Yonkou, he presumably possesses a great deal of strength. Weapons Beckman carries a flintlock rifle with him, but he has yet to fire it, instead using it as a club on Higuma's men and as a threat against Kizaru. He appears to have some sort of special power that can be used in conjunction with the gun, as the threat of being shot with it was enough to stop Kizaru in his tracks despite his logia intangibility. History Romance Dawn How Benn Beckman came to be a crew member of Shanks' crew is unknown. When he was at Luffy's hometown, Beckman tried to explain his captains decision on refusing to take Luffy with him to sea. Unfortunately he found his captain left him somewhat in an awkward situation since he seemed to enjoy mocking the fact Luffy couldn't swim, leaving Beckman to explain Shanks really was that happy all the time. Later on after the Higuma incident and the bandit returned, Beckman took on Higuma's men. He shocked Higuma by taking out every last bandit, leaving only Higuma standing. Arlong Arc When Mihawk informs the crew about the up-and-coming Luffy, his crew and the Shichibukai throw another party, already being worn out from last night. Post-Enies Lobby Arc He was seen with Shanks on their ship visiting Whitebeard. He didn't seem shocked when Whitebeard and Shanks clashed. Prelude of Whitebeard War Since Vice Admiral Momonga recently mentioned that the Red-Haired Pirates intercepted Kaidou, it can be assumed that Beckman is standing alongside his crew. Current Events During the Marineford War, he prevents Kizaru from attacking Luffy and Trafalgar Law telling Admiral Kizaru to not move a muscle while aiming his gun at him. Holy shit, I am so pumped up. He is cool. Major Battles During Luffy's past, he wiped out a large group of Higuma the Bear's fellow bandits. However Benn Beckman was only shown attacking with his rifle as a club and not using any bullets, this shows an indication on how well of a experienced fighter Benn Beckman is rather than showing us how skilled of a shooter he is for the time being. Merchandise He has featured in One Piece Gashapon sets. Translation and Dub Issues * In the 4Kids English dub, Beckman's cigarette is edited out. Trivia *When Oda gave his name, Oda joked he was called "Showfoctay Nezumi" because he looked a little like a mouse. However according to Oda, that was Usopp lying. One Piece manga - Chapter 42, Benn Beckman's name revealed. *Benn Beckman is considered to have the highest IQ among the characters introduced during East Blue saga, second being Kuro and third being Nami. *It can be assumed that either Benn Beckman has Haki or uses some sort of Seastone bullets, as Kizaru, a Logia-type. was threatened by his gun. References See also * Shanks * Lucky Roo * Red-Haired Pirate Crew * Yasopp * Higuma Site Navigation de:Benn Beckman Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Smokers Category:First Mates Category:Snipers